Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles: The Church Of Secrets
by prroudhousewife
Summary: Another tale of Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles, for parents who don't want their children corrupted by the wizardry and magic in the original books. Keep your children on the path to heaven with this sequel to the first novella, years ago!
1. Hagrid's News

Chapter 1: Hagrid's News!

 _Author's Note: If you haven't read the first book in this 'series' I would recommend you check it out to make sure you understand this story completely. Otherwise, enjoy!_

Once upon a time there was a boy named Harry Potter. Almost exactly a year ago he had gone on a magical journey to a place called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a fantastical school of prayer and miracles. Harry had an incredible year learning about the love of the Lord under Reverend Dumbledore and Mr. Snape. He made great friends in Hermione, Ronald, and Dean Thomas.

Harry couldn't wait to go back, but the school year hadn't started yet and the Dursleys certainly wouldn't want to drive him all the way there. He would need Hagrid to come and pick him up. At the end of the last year he had agreed to come and pick him up once the school year was beginning. Harry was kept just waiting now, for that wonderful man to come for him.

One morning there was a knock on the door. Dudley was the first to answer it. "Hel- Oh! It is the big man again! Maybe he has come to get rid of Harry for the school year! Mummy! Come quick!" Awoken by the comotion, Harry grabbed his already packed suitcase and ran downstairs. "Could today be the day I can finally go back and worship the one true God without hatred from my Aunt and Uncle?" He thought to himself.

Hagrid could see Harry coming down and greeted him happily. "Harry! It's been too long my boy!" He gave Harry a heartly pat on the back, almost knocking him over.

"I'm ready to go back, Hagrid!" Harry said, excitedly.

"Woah there, son" Hagrid said. "There is some news that might throw a wrench in your plan for returning to Hogwarts."

The excited grin dropped from Harry's face, sadly. "What do you mean?" Harry said, inquisitively.

"Do you remember when Voldemort came to the school last year?" Hagrid said, gravely.

"Of course" Harry replied, remembering.

"Something about his arrival caused some serious damage to the spirit of Hogwarts. I'm afraid Satan acted through him to open something long buried." Hagrid said, cryptically. "Have you ever heard of the Church of Secrets?"

"Secrets? Church? The lord keeps no secrets from his dedicated followers! What could this Church possibly be?" Harry said, afraid.

"There is a lot of things I have to explain. The bottom line is that many of the dorms have been closed because of this catastrophe. There might not be enough space for you to live at Hogwarts for the year." Hagrid said, with a tear welling up in his large eye.

"No! I'd be willing to deal with the worst conditions if it means I am able to keep worshipping the Lord!" Harry said, earnestly.

"I suppose we can give it a shot, and see if there might be any space for you up at the school." Hagrid said, hopefully.

"Oh! Thank you so much! The Lord will truly smile on you for your kindness!"

 _Author's Note: Blessings!_


	2. Hogwarts Reunion

_Authors Note: This chapter is a bit shorter, but stay tuned for more in depth stories. Sende your feedback in the comments!_

Once the Hagrid and Harry arrived at the school, by power of the Lord, Harry felt a wave of memories come over him. As they walked into the Great Hall, he quickly spotted Ronald, Hermione, and Dean Thomas all in their striking red caps.

"Harry!" They yelled in unison.

"Hello everyone!" Harry said back, happily. "Ronald! What happened to your hat? It's red now, just like ours!"

"I realized at the beginning of the year, that my beliefs were up to me to decide, not my family. I am a proud Gryffindor Hat now!"

"That is fantastic! Hermione and Dean! How have you been!" Harry said, friendily

"I have been doing well. I'm so excited to be here with you Harry." Hermione said with a blush.

"I have been good as well. The summer has treated me well" Dean Thomas said, with good articulation.

"That is great. Have you heard the news that I have? About the Church of Secrets?" Harry said, a little too loud.

The whole Great Hall went silent, and looked at Harry. "Erm… Was I not supposed to say that?" Harry said, nervously.

Hagrid realized that he may have said more than he should've earlier in the day. He would certainly use the night to repent his sins.

Reverend Dumbledore stepped up to clear the air. "Well he was just joking of course… That old room is a myth!" He said, nervously.

Murmurs shot up around the Hall. The rumor mill had started to churn.

The reverend stood up again to keep everyone calm. "Everyone! Settle down! There is nothing to be worried about. God's love will protect anyone who cannot themselves. Psalm 91 tells us that we can trust in the lord, and that we shall. Everyone, go to bed once you are finished. Stay in your dorms till the morning, and do not go into the basement of the school at any point."

 _Psalm 91: I will say of the Lord, "He is my refuge and my fortress,  
_ _my God, in whom I trust."_

 _Author's Note: Blessings!_


	3. Harry's Temptation

As all the students went up to the dorms, Harry saw his old room boarded up, along with all the others in his hallway. The teachers were directing the students to their new rooms. Harry hoped he would be with Ronald again, as they had become good friends.

"This way, students." Snape said, with his bushy chest hair poking out more than ever.

Harry was directed to a room with Ronald, which he was very happy about. They arrived at their new room, ready to lay down and do their evening prayers. They opened the door to see two beds… But someone was already in one of them!

"Dean Thomas? Is that you?" Harry said, confused.

"Huh? Oh.. Yes! It's me!" Dean Thomas said, groggily, but with impeccable annunciation. "They told me to come with you until the dorms are opened up!"

"So which one of us will take the floor?" Harry asked.

Ronald replied. "Don't be silly! One of you can just sleep with me in my bed! There is certainly enough space for two."

"Ronald… Remember the Bible! Leviticus 18:22 clearly says that no man should lay with another man! God's book is our guide, and to break that would be a serious sin!"

"Oh! I completely forgot! I will take the floor for my ignorance. Thanks for saving me. I almost commited a sin!" Ronald said, thankfully.

"Don't mention it. Shall we say our evening Our Father's everyone?" Harry said, praying.

In the morning there was a bang on the door. One of the teachers coming to awake the tired students. Harry, Ronald,and Dean Thomas were all ready for a great day of learning about the word of God. There was still a creeping temptation to try to learn more about this rumored Church of Secrets. Harry realized that the devil might be working through him to lure him somewhere he shouldn't. It was just so interesting…

That night Harry plotted to go out and into the basement where the Church of Secrets should be. He just needed to know that the Lord wasn't keeping any secrets from him. Before he left, he kneeled down and prayed: "Dear Lord, Please keep my safe in the journey and don't let me find anything I don't want to see. I trust that you will protect me, and will never keep secrets from me. Amen." Ronald was awoken by the surge of holiness from Harry's praying.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Ronald asked, confused.

"Um… Nowhere? I'm staying here! I wasn't going anywhere. What are you talking about?" Harry said, innocently.

"Ok then, goodnight." Ronald replied.

Harry didn't realize then that the Lord had woken Ronald to keep him from going. He would realize later what the Lord had saved him from.

 _Leviticus 18:22: "You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination."_

 _Author's Note: Blessings_


	4. The New Plan

_Author's Note: I've been seeing a lot of support from mommies in the comments! If you are enjoying it, keep up the nice comments! Thank you and God bless_

The next morning while the rays of sun glistened on the tiles of the Hogwarts roof, Harry arrived in the Great Hall with Ronald and Dean Thomas. The scent of freshly cooked eggs resonated throughout the magnificent room. The sound of sizzling bacon could be heard from upstairs. Harry saw Hermione from across the magnificent room. She had on a light blue dress that complimented her similarly colored bow.

"Hermione! Good morning!" Harry said, confidently.

"Oh… Hi Harry…" Hermione responded, in a ladylike manner.

She was the perfect example of a nice young lady with a respect and care for others. She always made sure to eat with good manners and never put her elbows on the table.

"How was your evening? Mine was good. Sleeping on the floor really brought be closer to the school. Besides, anything I can do to avoid sin is a win." Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

Hermione responded with uncomfortable laughter. She was still a bit shaken by last night's events. They all sat down at the table and Ronald began to eat furiously, not giving any attention to the brand new tablecloth.

"There is something I should tell you guys." Said Harry. "Last night before I drifted to sleep I had some unholy thoughts about going to the basement for answers."

Harry's friends gasped, eyes widening at the same time.

"Harry! What were you thinking? Such thoughts are against the will of Reverend Dumbledore, not to mention our Lord!" They said, in unison.

"I know, it was wrong of me to even consider. I just couldn't resist the temptation. I think the devil was working through me!" Harry responded, apologetically.

"That is so strange!" said Dean Thomas, with impeccable articulation. "I had such similar thoughts to those! Perhaps the devil has a stronger presence in this school thatn we thought."

"Maybe the LORD is working through us to lead us to salvation! The Lord is powerful like that!" Harry said, triumphantly.

"Maybe he has a point." Ronald said, through another plate of steaming hash browns. They were particularly delicious this morning with a perfect golden brown crisp crunch to them. The Lord truly had smiled on the Great Hall this day.

The group set up a plan to travel down to the basement by cover of night. Hopefully their meeting spot at the entrance of the ladies' bathroom. Of course they knew better than to peep on the sacred room, even if no one was occupying it. Genesis 9:22 says that seeing someone else's privates is a unholy act.

 _Author's Note: Blessings!_

 _Genesis 9:22 - Ham, the father of Canaan, saw his father naked and told his two brothers outside. 23 But Shem and Japheth took a garment and laid it across their shoulders; then they walked in backward and covered their father's naked body. Their faces were turned the other way so that they would not see their father naked._


	5. The Bathroom at Night

That night, while the moonlight shone through the magnificent windows into the glorious building, the group put their plan into action. The grass was dewy and the dim glow of the moonlight reflected off the grass. Their meeting place was covered by cover of night and they were all ready for answers. One by one Harry, Dean Thomas, and Ronald snuck out of their dormitory, carefully making sure that the door made no sound as they left. They had set up a rotation system between the boys to make sure that no one was sleeping on the floor for more than one night at a time. No one would ever be sleep deprived, because they knew that the most important thing in a growing little one's life was a good night of crept through the halls, making sure to stay close to the walls. The boys knew that the floorboards closer to the walls would creak less. Ronald, unaware of his surroundings, stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Ronald! I forgive you, but don't do that again!" whispered Harry, forgivingly.

"Sorry Harry…" Ronald responded, apologetically.

Once they had made their way down to the bathroom they saw Hermione in a nice lilac satin dress. Her parents were clearly very kind, and she knew she should be thankful for even the smallest white tights complimented the satin material.

"Hermione! Are you ready to explore?" Harry whispered, quietly.

"Yes. Let's go before I change my mind." Hermione said, with a hint of uncomfort. Deep down, she knew this felt wrong. Her father, Reverend Dumbledore, would make her repent for days, if he found out that they were doing this against his instructions. Rebellion was never okay in his book.

Before her worries consumed her, Hermione and the boys were startled by breathing from down the hall. Harry could recognize that breathing from anywhere. It was a student. The question was: Who? The group all hid behind a perfectly placed pillar, worried that the figure might have already seen them. Of course, he/she had.

The figure was not very tall, and a few strands of pearly white hair were sticking out of his blue hat. It was Draco, Harry's rival since their duel last year!

"Harry? Is that you?" Draco said, confused.

The group of little ones slowly peered out from behind the pillar, Dean Thomas said intelligently "Draco? What are you doing here? It is far past your time of rest!"

"I could say the same to you! Are you going to the Church of Secrets?" Draco asked, questioningly. He lowered his voice when he mentioned the secret church.

"...Yes, but you cannot tell anyone! If this gets out, Dumbledore will be livid! Please, we'll do anything, as long as it's not morally wrong!" Harry said, begging.

"Alright, I'll let this slide so long as you let me come along with you. I am feeling a little doubtful of our Lord, and this will surely reinvigorate my worship." Draco said, doubtingly.

The group huddled for a moment. Hermione was still on the fence. Ronald, being quick to get out of his responsibilities, agreed. Harry knew they had to in order to keep their reputation with the Reverend. Dean Thomas was still pondering.

Harry turned around. "Draco, you may come with us, but no one must know about this! Please, for the sake of the Lord!"

"You've got a deal." Draco replied, with a mischievous grin on his face, but no one seemed to notice.

 _Author's Note: Blessings! (P.S. Check out the merchandise someone made for this series! You can find it at this link:_ _/school-of-prayer-and-miracles#pid=2 &cid=2122&sid=front_

 _Enjoy!_


	6. Harry's Doubt

Chapter 6

Hermione was still a bit uneasy about letting Draco into their group. After all, he had prayed to strike Harry down... But they needed him to stay quiet. Ronald had a look on his face that conveyed the same feeling. Something about his presence made the group more alert than usual. They continued their descent down the spiraled staircase. The air smelled of mold and wet floorboards. Harry would have to pray to have the school cleaned.

Their footsteps echoed sounding like a stampede of horses from afar. Constant shushing ensued from the group, all blaming one another for the intermittent creaks.

"Are we almost there?" Said Ronald, impatiently.

Harry, unsure that they were going in the right direction replied confidently, "Of course, Ronald!"

Harry felt like there should be some kind of direction or sign if the Lord was really so powerful. If this was the right thing to do how were they supposed to know? He tried to push these thoughts away.

After a few minutes of more creeping in the dark, they came upon a dusty room. It was approximately the size of a small warehouse. The kind where the church keeps all its important articles. This included large crosses that wouldn't fit in the Great Hall on regular mass days. Next to the cross corner there was a large wardrobe of thousands of different colored robes and garments for Reverend Dumbledore. Somehow there was not a single repeated color. Dumbledore loved to keep things interesting. From the ceiling hung dozens of tiny cobwebs. This place hadn't been cleaned in years.

"This must be the right place!" Dean Thomas said, somehow still confident in his pronunciation.

The rest of the little ones continued to walk around in their unease. Harry began to shiver in his Hogwarts issued shoes. The group hadn't noticed how still Draco was, alone in every sense of the word. He barely even blinked, but that was nothing unusual for Draco.

"The door must be in this room. What else could Dumbledore have been referring to?" Harry said, impatiently.

"Maybe it's a secret door! One of those where you have to pull a book or push a book or open a book." Ronald said, proud of himself for such a good idea.

Almost immediately the gorup proceeded to rush around the room, pulling every robe and cross from it's spot to find the secret entrance. Ronald stayed in the book section, still pushing, pulling, and opening every novel.

Draco stood like a statue in the middle of the room. One might compare him to an unmoving tree, rooted into the ground. How sad it was that he had fallen this far from the Lord. His presence felt cold like the rest of the room. Harry was starting to get annoyed. The Lord wouldn't keep something so important like this hidden behind a silly book!

In the group's frenzy they didn't even notice that the once stone Draco had vanished from his spot, as if he had never been there at all. In fact, they wouldn't even notice 'till the next morning.

"Lord! If you are real, show us the entrance!" Harry exclaimed, not thinking about the gravity of the phrase.

Everyone gasped in unison. They knew things had taken a turn for the worse.

 _Author's Note: Blessings! Things are beginning to heat up! I hope you enjoy. Let me know with a kind review._


	7. Harry's Regret

_Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying this, I will be releasing these every other day, so sit tight! However, I'm not making any promises! :)_

"Harry! What are you thinking?" Hermione shouted, surprised.

"Oh my goodness!" Ronald said, surprised.

"Harry! Thou shalt never test the Lord! Remember Luke 4:12?" Dean Thomas exclaimed, articulately.

"Wait! I didn't mean that! I would never test the Lord! I was just... angry!" Harry said, guiltily.

Harry, still feeling the guilt in his stomach, prepared to run out of the room.

"Guys… We should go. Now." Harry said, worried. He felt that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't quite know what.

The group got into formation and began to run. Somehow Hermione was still agile beneath her satin dress. Ronald, lagging behind as always, was last in the group. Dean Thomas was in front of Ronald, making sure he wasn't too far behind. They still hadn't noticed Draco's disappearance from the basement, because his presence wasn't usually noticeable.

They ran past doors and through never-ending corridors, forgetting to pay attention to the noise they were making. They stepped on every floorboard that creaked, not caring anymore. Somehow all the walls seemed more accusing to them than when they came down. They knew this would weigh on their consciences for months. Hermione went a seperate way down the hall towards the girl's dorms. As soon as Ronald, Harry, and Dean Thomas' room was in sight, they slowed down a bit to make it seem as if nothing unusual had happened. They quickly got in bed and prayed that no one recognized them on the way back from the basement. The boys forgot to take the time to remove their shoes from their feet, leaving them on as they jumped into their beds. Ronald also noticed that none of them had bothered to brush their teeth, leaving a gross feeling in their mouths, and their souls. Every child of God should respect him/herself and take care of his/her body.

Hermione did the same. She carefully crept into her bed. Unlike the boys, she took the time to take her shoes off, knowing that her father would be very upset and suspicious if he saw dirty shoe marks on the bed.

 _LUKE 4:12 - Jesus answered, "It is said: 'Do not put the Lord your God to the test.'"_

 _Author's Note: Blessings!_


	8. Winter Break

The next morning something was amiss. Draco was nowhere to be found! The group wondered if something had happened when they were down in the basement. Of course, they couldn't tell anyone that they had suspicions like this, because then they would know what they had been up to. They decided to keep it quiet and not think about it. Nobody really seemed to miss Draco anyways. He was always a bit of a mean person.

2 MONTHS LATER

The group, still missing Draco, was spending winter break together. Today, it was snowing, but only a few inches. Everyone was bundled up, because no one wanted to be sick. Hagrid was just fine in his usual heavy fur coat, which he wore year round, his red flannel and chest hair poking out from underneath the fur. Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Dean Thomas were all down at the local pub with Hagrid. They knew better than to try to drink alcoholic beverages, so they stuck to water and just took in the atmosphere. That afternoon, the pub was mostly empty except for a few older men, who seemed tired but full of the Lord's love, as their faces glowed like a child's. Hagrid, who unlike the little ones, treated himself to a glass of whiskey and was enjoying himself as well. Harry felt like they really needed to talk about the elephant in the room (and he didn't mean Hagrid).

"Guys, what do you really think happened to Draco?" Harry said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Umm, Harry? Don't you think we should talk about this somewhere in private?" Dean Thomas said, intelligently.

"No. I want to talk about this now. We'll use codenames. What do you think happened to… the dragon?"

"I don't know. Perhaps something took him away when we went to the… Dragon's Den."

"But we didn't see anyone else down there, did we?" Ronald said, through another glass of water, this time adding a slice of lemon into the glass.

"What are you lot talking about?" Hagrid said, his deep voice echoing in the small room. His chest hair was bursting out of his shirt, more exceptionally than usual. Surely he would have to tame this beast when he returned to his house.

"We were just discussing our plan to win this year's Hogwarts Winter Olympics!" Dean Thomas responded quickly, making it seem as if that was the true topic of conversation. The little ones immediately noticed that the intelligent boy had lied, but they pushed that thought to the back of their minds.

Hagrid cheerfully responded, "Ah, yes! You folks are all on the sled racing team together. How exciting! I remember my first time competing…"

"How did you do, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Well, bear in mind that it was my first year there, so I only beat the record by two seconds."

The little ones collectively laughed an uncomfortable laugh. Hagrid returned to the bar and ordered another alcoholic beverage, chuckling. The children knew that they might not be able to keep this under wraps for much longer.

 _Author's note: Recently, I have been receiving some unkind messages. I would like to apologize to those who do not appreciate my writing. Every author has their own agenda, and every author has their own message to spread. If you don't agree with me, that is perfectly acceptable, but there is no need to respond to me with such negative comments. Thank you and God bless!_


	9. The Rumor

The next few days were suspiciously quiet. Everything was perfectly normal. Nothing seemed amiss. This was, of course a time near the brink of Harry and his friend's secret bursting out to the public. It was a dangerous environment for the little a rumor were to escape, the group knew they were in deep trouble.

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. All the young students and teachers were spread out around the large room. The food was exceptional, as usual, and all of the lovely folks were munching on it, with glowing smiles on their faces. The windows of the hall allowed sunlight to shine through, the drops of precipitation on the glass creating tiny shadows in the building.

Ronald, through a plate of steamed hams reported his feelings on the matter: "I sure hope no one finds out. If the Revered knew, he would punish us severely!"

Harry was pondering, in thought how they might get out of this situation. They knew they were doing the right thing, but not in the right way. The Lord wanted them to find the answers. He had to! Hopefully an opportunity would arise that would allow them to evade Reverend Dumbledore's hammer of justice.

"Harry! Did you hear the news!" Luna Lovegood came running over, sporting a brightly colored flower crown, which was lazily placed in her tangled, wavy hair. She was also wearing tie-dye socks, which oddly complimented her otherwise plain outfit. Excitedly, she spoke. "There might be a lead on where Draco went!"

A chill went down Harry's fragile spine. "Did one of us…" He whispered to himself, careful for Luna not to hear. He shot a knowing look across the table to his trusty friend, Dean Thomas. He replied knowingly, "No, I hadn't. What's the rumor?" keeping a level head through this turmoil. As usual, he was acting like the anchor of the group, calmly responding to the news.

"The rumor is that he was lost on a secret midnight journey to the _Church of Secrets_ …"

Those last three words struck Harry's earlobes like a ton of bricks. A huge bite of ham rolled out of Ronald's gaping lad was known as the boy in the group with no manners, so this was not out of the ordinary.

"I know! This is crazy! Why would any child in this school do such a thing! It seems so wrong!" Luna continued, still grinning. She quickly walked away, leaving the friends shocked.

They began to glance around, nervous. None of them said a word. After dinner was over and they all put their dirty dishes in the kitchen making sure their utensils and glassware we're facing down, they decided to meet at the same spot near the bathroom.

There was silence amongst the group. Harry broke it with an accusing tone.

"Well it definitely wasn't me, so it must have been one of _you_."

Ronald, defensively made his position clear. "That's a bold statement, Harry. It's not like you yelled about the Church in the Great Hall at the beginning of the year. I would never expect _you,_ Mr Perfect."

An audible reaction to this accusation could be heard from the group. Ronald had perhaps gone too far. It was too late now.

"At least I know how to carry myself like a respectable person!" Harry replied, angry.

Hermione moved behind Harry, almost a little scared. Dean Thomas fell into his place behind Ronald. Before the feud could escalate further, Professor Snape's chest hair was heard rustling from down the hall, along with loud clopping shoes. Harry and Hermione scattered, as did Ronald and Dean Thomas.

Harry and Hermione regrouped moments later.

"Hermione… I'm glad you're sticking with me. It seems along with the time getting out, we have our own… personal problem on our hands." Harry said, quietly.

"It will be okay, Harry." Hermione responded, comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ronald and Dean with come to their senses. We will find Draco, and everything will be back to normal."

"I hope so…" Harry said, wistfully.

 _Author's Note: Apologies for falling off the schedule. My kids were on spring break and I didn't have as much time to write for them. Hopefully the schedule should be back to normal. Please leave constructive feedback in the reviews section!_

 _Blessings!_


	10. The Winter Games

It was a crisp morning. The sun glistened through the snow capped fields. Its light shone through the stained glass windows of the children's dorms, creating a beautiful orange glow on the faces of the sleeping little ones. The rose from their slumber slowly, and dressed up in their winter gear, ready to head out into the snow.

From over the hill the luge team could be heard warming up for their most important race of the season. The Hogwarts Winter Games were afoot! It was a fierce competition held only for the most vigorous of athletes. Teams of four had been assembled months before the competition. Harry hoped that Hagrid would not catch them in their previous lie, regarding their 'plan' for their luge race. Of course, if Hagrid realized something was amiss, he would put together their relation to Draco's Church disappearance.

The children could see Reverend Dumbledore taking a place behind his special podium. His booming, yet western voice could be heard from the fields, even without a microphone.

"Children! I would like to inform you that I have received an alarming letter! I would not be up here to tell y'all about it unless it was something that regarded the safety of the them here students…"

Harry glanced around at his pals. They seemed nervous. Perhaps it was something about the missing student…

"I received a letter from a man that is calling himself the 'Minister of Secrets'. I won't speak of the exact contents of it, but just know it is crucial to the school that you give any information on this matter you might have to preserve the security of this building, its faculty, and most importantly, its students. Thank you, and enjoy the luge. As always, be safe and trust in the Lord."

The western reverend scurried off the podium and to his seat to watch the games.

Harry and Hermione knew at once that they had to read that letter. Across the stadium, Ronald and Dean Thomas had the same thought. Perhaps their paths would cross once more with Harry's. For days, the boys had not spoken to one another. Harry missed his friends.

Luna, always hungry for the information on the happenings of the school, looked over at her good friend Ginny Weasley, a member of her team. Ginny was a quiet girl, with ruby red hair. Her timid personality complimented her plain wardrobe.

"You know what we have to do, don't you?" Luna said, salivating for knowledge.

Ginny replied in a voice, like a toddler. "I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

"First hand experience is the best kind. Get ready to live the life of a secret spy agent." Luna said, with a flick of her hair. The two girls had fantasized about being spies. They were imaginative girls, and many people admired them for this reason.

As the winter games began, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione. We have to get to that letter and read it for ourselves."

Hermione's eyes widened drastically, and she began to speak in a whisper, "Harry! We can't do that! What if my father catches us? We'll be in so much trouble."

Across the stadium, two boys were having the same conversation.

"Dean! Did you hear what the reverend said? Should we read that letter?" said Ronald.

Dean Thomas responded to this question the best way he could, "Is that really the right thing to do, Ronald? If we were to do this and the students of this church found out, what would they think of us?"

Even though both pairs of students had a bad feeling about creeping into Reverend Dumbledore's office and reading the letter, they decided to do so.


	11. The Heist

The plan was set, the trap ready to be sprung. This of course was a metaphorical trap, as no harm was meant to the Reverend. The little ones respected him greatly, and would never harm an authoritative figure. Harry and Hermione knew there was a backdoor to the Reverend's office. They would sneak in while he was using the bathroom and take a quick look at his desk to see if the letter was there. If not, they would try again another time. Ronald and Dean Thomas' plan was surprisingly similar, to the point of possible plagiarism. This was no matter to the children, as their plan would be put in motion that night.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Harry said, both of them crouched right outside the backdoor to the Reverend's office. No one was to be seen down the hallway, especially not the likes of Harry's new rival, Ronald. Once they heard the Reverend's personal bathroom door slam shut, they quickly opened the door and crept in stealthily. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open with a gusto akin to only those of high social class.

"Wh- Children? Hermione and Harry? Is that you? I thought y'all would be perusin' the snack cart down at the Great Hall! What finds you in my office?"

A chill went down Harry's fragile spine as he realized something they hadn't accounted for. The Reverend was just washing his hands before he ate! Harry tripped over his words, but Hermione was quick to the rescue.

"Oh! Hello, father. We were just coming up here to ask you for your hand sanitizer, because we are quite ravenous, and don't want to waste our time washing our hands!"

The lies that come out of the children's mouths kept coming out easier than before. Hermione had not thought about this before, and neither had Harry. However, in that moment, Harry grew very uncomfortable. He knew this was the wrong thing to do, but was doing the wrong thing for the right reason okay?

"Well who am I to say you can't get nice and clean before a good snack? Have at it!"

They grabbed the hand sanitizer and bolted back down the hall they came. Once they caught their breath, they conferred.

"That was a close one…" Harry said, still regaining his control over his heavy breathing.

"Oh, no, my father is a reasonable man. There are few things I could have said that would raise his suspicion. He trusts me immensely. That's why I feel so bad lying to him. We have to get to the bottom of this though! For Draco's sake!" Hermione said, with a triumphant tinge to her voice, still panting from zooming down the hall.

"We will have to give it another shot some other time. Perhaps during a school-wide event, like the luge championship we can go back and try again. It starts in half an hour. Let's go to the stadium!" Hermione's confidence now carried into Harry's voice.

As soon as their breath returned to normal, Hermione grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him behind her.


End file.
